In general, memory devices may be used to store data in a computing system. In some cases, memory may be added to the computing system via a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) slot. PCIE is a serial computer expansion bus standard that permits high-speed communication between a host and peripheral components. The memory may be added to the computing system by installing a PCIE card that includes the added memory and a field programmable gate array (FPGA).
Memory devices are generally designed with no more than two-bit error correction. And, in some cases, the two-bit error correction may be performed by the FPGA of the PCIE card. However, in some cases, performing the two-bit error correction within the re-programmable gates of the FPGA of the PCIE card may fail to maintain desired data stream rates when performing the two-bit error correction.
Again, there are many embodiments described and illustrated herein. The present disclosure is neither limited to any single aspect nor embodiment thereof, nor to any combinations and/or permutations of such aspects and/or embodiments. Each of the aspects of the present disclosure, and/or embodiments thereof, may be employed alone or in combination with one or more of the other aspects of the present disclosure and/or embodiments thereof. For the sake of brevity, many of those combinations and permutations are not discussed separately herein.
As used herein, the terms “comprises,” “comprising,” or any other variation thereof, are intended to cover a non-exclusive inclusion, such that a process, method, article, or apparatus that comprises a list of elements does not include only those elements, but may include other elements not expressly listed or inherent to such process, method, article, or apparatus. The term “exemplary” is used in the sense of “example,” rather than “ideal.”